Naruto: ANBU
by shadowxps
Summary: 3 friends start their journey when the nine tailed fox destroys their lives. Now as ninja they must battle through hardships and survive the test of time as their friendship is tested to the point of breaking.


------

Ep.1 It Killed my Parents

------

Andy looked towards the sky, a peaceful day in Konoha. He had just helped his father carry in some firewood his father had cut with his wind element. His father loved to strike hilarious poses after cutting the tree down as if it were some sort of funny ritual. Andy found it quite entertaining. There was that one time that the tree had fell on his dad's kimono belt, leaving his dad with the option to either walk home without pants or sit there for a few hours.

Andy turned towards the log cabin, a fair distance from the Konoha gate. Andy liked it out in the woods even if it was easily susceptible to attack. Of course he was rather lonely most of the time unless his friends Jason and Ashley came over to help cut wood. Andy detested cutting wood, it was sooo boring.

Andy brushed his black hair from his face as he started to carry the firewood inside. His mom was sitting at the wood table drinking coffee. She was wearing her flak jacket and looked rather tired, her leaf headband gleamed in the light as Andy passed through. She probably had just got back from one of her missions. It was always like this, his dad would always mind the house if his mom had a mission and vice versa. His mom was a fire type user and had showed it to his father every few times. His mom and dad both had black hair and were the average couple. Andy's mom's face was always tired and irritated and her mood reflected this. On other hand his dad was the care free and always cheerful individual.

"Hey mom, you look tired." Andy said breaking the silence, dropping the wood next to the fireplace.

"It was just a bunch of marauders but they were annoying enough." His mom replied looking up from her coffee.

"The chunnin exams are soon and I'm already a skilled genin…"

"We talked about this." His mom replied giving him a sharp look. "Next year you'll be ready."

Andy had graduated from Konoha academy 1 year early and best of his class. His instructors saw great potential and felt he would at least advance to jounin. Andy at the age of 12 was more occupied with becoming a chunnin first.

"But why not, I'm already skilled enough. I tested best of the school and you just brush me off like I'm not ready." Andy argued, hanging his straight jacket on the mantel. "Even my teacher is recommending that I go this year."

"You're not ready! You don't know what you will see in there." His mom pointed out. "On my chunnin exam…"

"Well that's too bad because I'm going to be a chunnin by the end of the year. In fact my squad leader also says my team should go, you remember Jason and Ashley right?" Andy said smirking.

"Tina doesn't know what she's doing if she thinks you're ready for those exams." His mom replied. "Even my master made me wait a year and same with your father."

"Well she seams to know more than you seeing that she is a jounin." Andy said sitting down.

Outside Andy heard a screech as they both turned to look out the window. Andy's mom frowned and dropped her eyelids. Andy sighed.

"I should go help him, I'm betting another tree fell on him again." Andy said sitting up.

"We'll talk about this when you get back." Andy's mom said turning back to her coffee.

------

"It's on the loose, IT'S THE NINE TAILED FOX!!!" The chunnin yelled.

The nine tailed fox was huge, a single swipe from its tail could easily kill hundreds of ninja. Its dark orange fur gleamed in the moon light. Andy had been evacuated personally by his parents to the interior of Konoha as they headed back to stop the nine tails. The whole city was in panic as Andy headed back towards the gate. Andy wanted to see the demon for himself.

Andy ran along the gate wall as he saw that the other jounin and chunnin were occupied with the nine tails. Andy glanced towards one of the trees, and on top he saw the hokage. Yodaime, Konoha's yellow flash. Andy stared in astonishment as he watched in front of the hokage was the nine tails, a huge beast. It beared its fangs as other ninja gathered on the trees in front of the monster. Andy saw his hut as he hoped the wall's edge. He sped down the side of the wall, a straight 90 degrees drop. Andy skidded to the bottom as he ran towards his hut, he wanted to see his parents. He new he might never see them again.

------

"Who is that?" An ANBU questioned as he watched the little boy run towards a small wood cabin. "A child, he shouldn't be here!"

The ANBU rushed down from the tree towards the child. He looked him over.

"Oh no, it's Nami's kid" The ANBU realized turning back to the trees. "I have to save him, if he strays any further he could be hit by one of the tails."

The ANBU rushed towards the child. He glanced up, the nine tails was backing down as ninja from the trees struck at its massive body. His cat ANBU masked gleamed in the moon light as he turned his attention back to the child. He saw to figures covering the child as a tree fell, crushing the cabin. Wood was sent flying, a piece almost hit the figures. Suddenly the pieces of wood split into 2 pieces, falling to the ground near the people.

"No doubt about, that's David." The ANBU muttered as he stopped near the people. "David, get outa here and take your child with you! Nami come with me."

"Right!" Andy's parents responded.

"Andy go with your father, I'll be ok." Nami instructed. "Don't stray or you might get killed."

"Look out!" Shane yelled looking up.

Andy looked up and saw a huge dark orange tail come down at them. He gritted his teeth. Andy's eyes suddenly hurt. He tried to move away from the huge tail but the tail was moving rather slowly. He looked around, everyone had stopped moving. Andy looked back up, the tail had gotten closer but not by much. Andy's eyes had turned white and a ring on the edge of his iris circulated a small pupil within the center. Andy grabbed his eyes again as they started to throb. Blinking everything resumed normal speed as the tail crashed down, crushing his parents. Shane dropped Andy as he watched in horror.

"NAMI!!!! DAVID!!!!" He cried.

Suddenly Shane turned towards Andy, grabbing him and darting towards Konoha. Andy watched as his eyes started to throb again. Andy then drifted asleep. Shane looked towards the boy and peeled back his eyelid. Shane grimaced as he looked at the eye.

"No wonder he fell asleep, he's already used more than half his chakra on just activating it." Shane said.

------

"Huh, what?" Andy questioned as he was shook awake. "What happened?"

Andy looked around, he was in an apartment. Andy got up looking towards Shane. Andy then turned towards the window looking towards the mountain side. Andy saw the four hokages but something was wrong. The forth hokages face was cracked.

"Listen here." Shane said grabbing Andy's attention. "You are a special child, you posses a kekkei genkai that only your family can activate. A kekkei genkai is a unique bloodline trait. You see you posses a doujutsu that if used correctly can be on par with the legendary sharingan itself. The reaction wheel."

"So what! Where are my parents?!" Andy questioned.

Suddenly Andy remembered how they died, he remembered every little detail. He thought hard and he began to dry. He then looked back up at Shane.

"They're dead and I will raise you from here on." Shane stated turning towards the door. "Get your emotions out now if you wish to participate in the chunnin exams."

------

Next Chapter:

"Wow our characters were short lived." Nami complained.

"Well look at the title, it was pretty obvious we were going to die." David responded sighing. "This episode was moving rather quickly don't you think?"

"The writers just trying to set the plot I mean look at the original Naruto anime. It had 220 episodes, and now we have shippuden." Nami replied.

"Just to note, most of those 220 episodes were fillers." David said sighing again. "Besides the author is actually taking his time on the plot seeing as this was only a small portion of the first arc of a large serious and etc."

Andy must fight on without a family as his friends had experienced similar situations. Together they entered the chunnin exam. Andy not caring much anymore just wished to show his mom what a ninja he could be. Unaware of the dangers within the exam Andy and team 3 walked straight into a nightmare. If Andy and his friends wish to survive Andy must utilize his special talent or be killed off. Be ready for the next chapter Exam Begins NOW!


End file.
